You spin me right round
by OnlyAsNerdyAsYou
Summary: When your best friend drags you to a game of spin the bottle, your only option is to sit there uncomfortably. You would do anything for her especially due to your massive crush on her. You were just expecting a silly game of awkward experiences between friends. However, things begin to get interesting when deepest desires are discovered!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare: Percabeth High School Style

 **Percy POV**

After Annabeth ( my best friend ) dragged me to a sleepover, I could say I was pretty angry, see my problem is I have a huge crush on her and though I was sure I had kept it secret enough, it seemed all of my friends knew already!

"Spin the bottle time" yelled Thalia, making us all jump.

She placed a bottle in the middle of the circle we had formed and smirked, "Nico!" she yelped again, "you first!"

"What!" He moaned, then he saw Thalia's face, "Okay, fine"

He twisted it and it flew round us and landed on Katie. She laughed at Travis' glare and grab Nico's collar, pulling him towards her. Their lips touched but for about two seconds before Katie pulled back smirking at all our shocked faces, then laughing just before kissing Travis lightly and whispering to him, "It meant nothing". He smiled at that then stuck his tongue out at Nico.

Katie spun the bottle only for it to land on Thalia, now it was Nico' turn to laugh.

"ergh, let's get this over with," and with that she kissed Katie hard then pulled back and wiped her lips on Travis' jacket, "here have some more Katie slobber!"

"Thals you need to spin it now," Annabeth said quietly. Strangely, Annabeth seems to be one of the only people to be able to keep Thalia calm, I think it was something to do with the fact they always had each other during family problems- which believe me happens a lot here. However, I can't help but be jealous of how strong a bond they have but I know that would be wrong to try to change them.

Thalia spins the bottle and as it lands on Selina, she giggles at Thalia's dumbstruck face and crawls towards her seductively. Selina then strokes Thalia's face at the shock faces of us boys and begins to make out with her, pushing her down to the floor, running her hands all over Thalia's sides.

Surprisingly, Thalia put back the same energy and her face relaxed visibly and as Selina pulled away, Thalia sighed with face flushed and eyes dilated.

Beckendorf pulled Selina back into his lap, looking angry and frustrated. The stone-hard guy's expression was normally simple but, kind eyed. Now his eyes burnt, almost murderous. I would have expected is expression to be aimed at Travis and Connor, they normally were the ones in trouble if any. However, Beck's eyes were attempting to burn through Thalia's skull right now.

Selina then twisted the bottle; it seemed to spin for ever and ever. Connor was crossing his fingers, while Thalia stared embarrassed at her shoes.

Finally it stopped on Annabeth; she laughed at the pout forming on Connor's face and lent forward to peck Selina's lips before she could pull Annabeth into more.

Now it was her turn, I was super nervous and I could feel blood rise into my head as now I could only hear the beats in my ears.

It began to slow around Thalia again and then, it stopped on me.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth met my eyes, she seemed shy and cautious in her gaze as if questioning for a response. I shrugged, blowing off the questioning like I didn't care.

I did care.

The room was silent; Travis went to say something only for Katie to elbow him hard in the stomach. Annabeth seemed uncomfortable and it was clear to me she wasn't going to make the first move. So, a dragged myself on my knees across the circle so I was knelt in front of her. I looked back into her eyes again now asking her the question she put to me. She smiled slightly when I reached up my hand to her cheek and pulled her lips against mine.

I felt fireworks explode in my mind as we moved against each other. I seem to remember it lasting forever even though in reality it was over in about ten seconds. she pulled away and laughed slightly at the goofy smile on my face- shoving my shoulder playfully as I moved back to my position in the circle.

"oookaay," Thalia announced loudly, "enough of that, to the kitchen for some snacks before MOVIE TIME!" She yelled the last few words as she slid through the hallway in her socks. The laughter of the circle was reignited as they witnessed the silly persona that Thalia managed whenever they had these sleepovers.

Travis and Connor also left for the kitchen, pushing and pulling each other playfully as they raced after Thalia, leaving Katie to move towards Annabeth and to start a conversation of giggling and shy glances towards me. The confusion of the kiss's meaning was building in my head, like a jigsaw trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Does Annabeth like me like that? ;Could we ever been more than just friends? ;Was the kiss even any good? ;And the most prominent in my mind was- Would this ruin our friendship if she didn't like me back?

Nico was moving the sofas to surround the massive plasma TV that Thalia's father owned, pushing mattresses on the floor in the gap. I began to help him bring cushions and blankets down the stairs as I continued the debate in my head. He smirked at my expression as we lifted as mattress down the stairs, "So what do we call you guys now, you guys seemed pretty cosy just now,"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned attempting to control the emotion shown on my face, "why would you change what you called us?"

He raised an eyebrow seemingly unimpressed by my stuttering and awkward question," you know what I mean, are you guys gonna start dating or are you just gonna pretend that that kiss was just what friends do?"

"You kissed Katie!" I said desperately looking for an out of the conversation but, that was pretty difficult when carrying a mattress down a staircase.

"But, Katie and I don't like each other like that, you and Annabeth do"

We had reached the bottom of the stairs and as we moved into the living room, the others were waiting- eating popcorn and drinking fizzy drinks that were surely a bad idea for people like Travis and Connor at such an hour. Mine and Nico's conversation ended at that and we joined the group in watching the movie starting on the screen. I placed myself next to Annabeth on the sofa and she rested her head on my shoulder, like she has done for the seven years we had been best friends. However as a glanced around, I noticed the admiring smile from Katie; the rolled eyes from Thalia; the growing smirk plastered across Nico's face.

I also noticed how far Thalia had sat from Beck and Selina, who were having a quite but angry argument between themselves. The penetrating looks from Beck towards Thalia and him pointing between the two as he talked seemed violent and threatening. Which was completely unlike Beck, he and Selina rarely fought at all, he was always so nice and caring of Selina. Now he looked like an angry dog, raging and frustrated at something that no one else had noticed. It was normal for Selina to get carried away when playing party games, she once made out with Katie and did a lap dance for Annabeth to the extent that all of us had to have some time to cool off, even Thalia seemed flustered by Selina's actions and normally Thalia was very prudish when it came to kissing and sex, especially when boys try to flirt with her.

The movie was good, Thalia and Nico started betting which character would die first in the gore fest happening on screen and Selina spent most of the film stating how unrealistic the clothing the characters were wearing- "To be a real queen bee, she shouldn't be wearing that top, she should know not that it doesn't match her shoes, it's a queen bee's job to wear the latest fashion and know when her outfit is disastrous"

Annabeth had fallen asleep quite quickly; movies were never really her thing. Soon after the second movie finished she had cuddled into my chest and started lightly snoring. I knew even if we weren't meant to be a couple, that I wanted to been near Annabeth forever.


End file.
